A Twist of Fate
by musiclover9
Summary: bascially a modern take on pride & prejudice. i know there's a lot of them but still you can never have too many. In this one Bingley is going to court with ELizabeth as his attorney. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so its probably really bad

* * *

Elizabeth Bennet opened her eyes. Did she wake up before for her alarm she wondered. Rolling over unto her side she glanced at he clock. The red numbers glared the time, seven o'clock. "Crap!" she sat straight up. She must have forgotten to set her alarm and now she had overslept. She jumped out of bed and ran to the shower ramming her elbow into the door frame as she did so. She was ready in record time and she went out the door and drove out of her driveway.

"Great," she murmured to herself, "I've been up for like an hour and already this day already sucks." After sitting in traffic for over an hour she finally arrived at her office only a half an hour late.

Almost as soon as she walked out the elevator she heard a voice behind her shout, "Elizabeth...Liz." She wheeled around to see her boss's secretary, Alyssa White, calling out to her. Noticing that she had caught Elizabeth's attention Alyssa continued, "Mr. Weiner wants to see you."

"Okay, give me a few seconds and then I'll be right in." and with that Elizabeth ran into her office threw down her briefcase and ran back out. In a few seconds she was entering the open door to Mr. Weiner's office. "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh Elizabeth! Good morning, yes...yes I did want to see you." he motioned for her to sit down and was then silent. In background Liz could hear the daily noises of her floor. Copiers, printers, and the constant murmur of telephone conversations and meetings. Mr. Weiner stood up and began to pace as though he wasn't sure about where to begin.

"Well..." Liz prodded.

"Right...well...I guess I'll start with...ummmm..." he paused for a moment and then continued. "We gained a new case today." Liz looked at him puzzled because they gained new cases everyday. It was a normality to gain a new case when you worked at a law firm. She didn't know how to respond and decided that it was best to keep silent and let him continue when he was ready, luckily she didn't have to wait long. "A Mr. Bingley has asked us to take care of his law suit. You may have heard of him, the case has made a few newspapers. Actually, I believe that your sister's last article was about the case, well at least the main points of the issue since the case hasn't started yet." Liz had read this article herself only about a day ago. It was a well-written article, but then again Jen always writes good articles; however, the story just didn't interest her. It was something about a father dying and leaving everything to his son; however, the father's secon-in-command claims that he did not leave his company, Bingley Corp., to the son. There was some later will or something, Liz wasn't really sure and she hadn't honestly cared at the time.

"Yeah, I've heard of it." Liz responded.

"Oh good, then I just cut right tot the chase." he said. "Well I'm," he paused for a second unsure whether or not he should really do this but then quickly decided that he had to and continued, "I'm giving you the case."

* * *

yeah so that's all i have so far a short chapter i know, but it was the first time i'll try to write more in the future. 


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment completely shocked. She didn't really know why she was so surprised about this because she knew half way through his little speech that his plan was to give her the case. Maybe she was shocked because she didn't think that he would actually have the guts to go through with it. _"He must know what's coming next."_ she thought to herself.

"Your kidding right?" she questioned even though she already knew the answer.

"No I'm not kidding and you know it Elizabeth. I'm giving you the case." Mike sounded far more cogent than he really was.

"I'm not going to take it Mike. I hate these kinds of cases. I refuse." she was trying to keep herself calm as she said this but she noticed that her outright refusal had ruffled Mike's whole forceful appearance.

"I need you to take it Elizabeth. This case can't get screwed up! It's going to be publicized. If we mess up this case it could ruin us, but if we win..." his voice trailed off as he thought of what would happen if they won. This was the biggest case the firm had ever had since it started ten years back. He knew Elizabeth knew this since she had been with the firm for about six years. She had managed in the course of these six years to go from being an intern to being one of their best attorneys. She had to take this case.

"Mike, I don't take these cases. I hate having to work to get rich people more money, which is what this whole case is about. I can't take it." Elizabeth's voice wavering now as tried to keep herself under control. She still couldn't belived that Mike Weiner had actually asked her to do this.

"I know you hate these cases and I know that your probably hating me for giving the case to you but you have to take it. I can't just give it to anyone since it will effect the firm so much.'

" Then put someone like Charlette on the case or something but not me." Elizabeth hadn't really thought about this statement before it came out of her mouth, but she wasn't really regretting it. Charlette would be good for the case if not better. She would have no problem taking it and she wouldn't screw it up. She was a good lawyer.

"I know Charlette's good, that's why i already have her on the case. I'm pairing the two of you up for this, but she's really just there to help you and I've already talked to her about this and she accepted it all, including the case." the last part of the staement was said very forcefully as Mike stood right over Elizabeth. He had never seemed exceedingly tall to Elizabeth, but that was because when they were both standing his height of six foot and two inches wasn't really much bigger than Elizabeth's height of five feet eight inches. However now that she was sitting down his towering height was sort of intimidating.

"Charlette's on the case with me..." this had actually thrown Elizabeth. She hadn't been expecting another person to be put on this case with her, but she woudln't mind it.

"Yes, and she already accepted it."

"She's definitely on the case?"

"Yes! I thought that we already went over this!"

Elizabeth looked around the room as she began to think about what to say next. The whole last part of their conversation ahd thrown Elizabeth into a totally dazed stae of confusion and finally she decided on whether or not she would just walk out the door or accpet the case. Slowly she rose from her chair and stood at her full height in front of Mike. "Fine," she said, "I'll take it this time but never again. Do you underatnd that?"

A wave of relief seemed to come over Mike as he replied, "Thank God, and yes I do understand, never again."

"Set up a meeting for me with this Mr. Bingley."

"No problem. I'll try and get something for tommorrow. I'll let you know what time so that maybe you could call your sister. After all she's following the case so your first meeting with him could be good for her next article."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll give her a call." and with that Elizabeth strode out of the office and entered into her own office a few doors down.

* * *

thanks for the reviews. i hope this chapter continues to please people. 


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth was still dazed as she sat down at her desk. Mike Weiner had actually been to convince her into taking it. She didn't know what to think. _"I accepted it okay...now I need to get over the that fact and get started on something." _she thought to herself.

She went over to her file cabinent after searching through the folders for awhile finally pulled one out. It was the folder that contained all of the articles that her sister had written over the past. Leafing through the collection she came to the article that she had been looking for and began to read.

**_The Last Will and Testamony of J.P. Bingley?_**

_Over a month ago, the news and papers reported the death of J.P. Bingley, the owner of Bingley Corp. Now the death has raised a new interest. Bingley's will stated that everything he owned except for a million dollars would go to his son, Charles P. Bingley. This included the ownership of his company. Now his second-in-command, Geaorge Wickham, is challenging this saying that they is a later will that states that the business would go to the second-in-command. Wickham is so determined to get the company that he is now taking the case to court. Bingley has decided that he must accept so that he can protect his father's last wishes. The..._

"What'cha reading?" a male voice came from above Liz and she quickly jerked her head up. Standing in front of her was Richard Fertz, one of her best friends and her co-worker. Instead of replying Liz just kind of sat there gaping a little. "I'll take it from your dazed look that Mike finally convinced you to take the case."

This comment did the trick and Liz snapped out of the haze that had been fogging her mind since she left Mike's office. "You know about the case?" she was surprised at this_. "Why would Mike tell Rick before me?"_

"No I don't, it was just a lucky guess." Rick looked at her like she was the biggest idiot he had ever met. "Of course I know about the case! I just mentioned it didn't I? That's what we call a hint Liz." he was shaking his head as he mocked her with his sarcastic humor.

"Hahaha...your so hilarious."

"I try. So anyway, you took it didn't you."

"Yeah." Liz sighed, "I can't believe that I took it. I hate these cases and I took it. This is going to be the greatest waste of time. I'll be living in misery the whole while long."

"Oh, come on, it's really not that bad Liz. I mean Bingley is a nice guy and think of the effect a win would have on the firm."

"Yeah, I know...Wait! How do you know that Bingley's a nice guy! It's not like you know him personally or anything!...You don't...right?"

"Well I wouldn't call it personal or anything but I've met the guy a few times and we talked and he's nice."

"You met a couple of times..." Liz repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, my cousin is one of his good friends." Rick replied laughing at Liz's shocked face.

"hmm," Liz surpressed a laugh, " I didn't know that you had such high relations."

"Well he's just about the only. The rest of us are only poor blue-collar working class people."

"Oh you poor baby..." Liz laughed

"Yeah I know it's such a shame. Now if you'll excuse me I think that I'm going to go into my own office and sit in a corner and wallow in self-pity."

"Have fun with that."

"See you later alligetor." and with that last comment made Rick left the office in a fit of laughter just as Alyssa came in with a message fo Liz.

"Mr. Weiner made the meeting for three tommorrow afternoon."

"Thanks, and tell him that I'll be sure to call Jen first chance I get." The message had changed Liz's mood from being humorous to pissed.

* * *

Thnx for the reviews. i'm not sure what's to come in the next chapter but it will probably be the first time we actually get to hear from Jen and not about her and maybe a glimpse of charlette, i'm not sure. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Lizzy, would you calm yourself. Your gonna scare the crap out of Mr. Bingley." Jennifer looked pleadingly at her frustrated sister.

"Yeah Liz, you starting to scare me." Charlette laughed at her partner.

Liz stared at then both than heaved a sigh, "Fine," she murmured and flopped down into one of the rotating chairs in the conference room defeated. Her and her companions awaited the arrival of her new client, the infamous Charles Bingley.

"Oh come on," Charlette laughed again, "Perk up." Her voice went up to an unusually high pitch on tis last word so that she sounded like a little bird. Liz just gave her a hairy stare and then turned away.

"Lizzy this is uncalled for just get over your anger. The case isn't that bad. I know you hate these cases, as you said about twenty times in your last rant, but your the one who accepted so take it like a grown up." Jen looked crossly over at Liz. This was unusual for Jen, who was overall a quiet and kind sort of person who never ever got angry. Yet what she had said was true Liz thought to herself and decided that maybe tommorrow she'll perk up a bit, but for now she was having much more fun being moody and stubborn, it was part that she played well.

"What if I don't want to?" Liz said.

Jen shook her head at her little sister. "Well that would be a totally childish thing to do for a woman who is 26 years old. And yet, it is a thing that you would do."

Liz laughed and then suddenly stopped as Alyssa's head appeared in the doorway, "Mr. Bingley is here."

Liz's face fell as she straigtened up in her chair and relpied, "Well you might as well send him in."

Then as a darked-haired man entered the room Liz stood, as was appropriate to do when first meeting a client. The man was followed by another man and a woman both with flaming red hair. All of the people wore clothes, particularly the woman, that clearly displayed their wealth. Jen and Charlette were draw to the red hair of the man and the woman because it really was such a vibrant red that was extremely uncommon. Liz, however, found that she couldn't take her eyes off the dark-haired man. His wave brown locks and bright green eyes were not only very attractive, but also very familar to her. It was almost as if she see had seen all fo his sharp features before. But she knew for sure that they had never met. "Mr. Bingley," she addressed the dark-haired man asuming that he was familar becaus she had seen his picture in the paper or on the news before' "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She almost went to shake his hand when the red-haired man extended his hand and replied, "It's a pleasure to be here."

Liz looked stupidly at the man which she now learned was Mr. Bingley and held out a hand to meet his already extended one. "Well I wish you could say that and really mean it because I'm sure that your not finding this to be the happiest of occasions." Bingley laughed as Liz continued, "I'm Elizabeth Bennet one of your attorneys for this case and this is Charlette Lucas your other attorney."

"And who may I ask is the lovely lady in the corner over there." Bingley stared at Jen who had been sitting quietly in the corner with a notepad in hand.

"That's..." Liz started but Jen cut her off and finished the sentence for herself.

"Jennifer Bennet, I'm Jennifer Bennet," Jen was clearly going to be more interested in Bingley himself rather than the case and her article.

"Jen is my sister and a reporter who happens to be following your case and so I called her up when I took the case figuring that it would help her out. That's not a problem is it?" Liz looked over at Bingley and judged from the way he was looking at her sister he would no problem whatsoever.

Sure enough Bingley replied, "Of course not," and then extended his hand in Jen's direction, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Bennet." Jen grasped it for a few seconds and then retreated back into her corner.

Liz decided that there would plenty of time for Bingley to stare at Jen and so she quickly snapped him back into attention by inquiring about the other people with him. "Oh yes... right... of course...umm...Well this is my sister Caroline Bingley," the woman bobbed her head and gaveLiz a snide little grin, "And this is my good friend Mr. William Darcy." So the dark-haired man is Mr. William Darcy Liz thought to herself. Darcy made no motion at the mention of his name but continued to glance vacantly about the room in a moody fashion.

"Well let's get started shall we. First Mr. Bingley, I"m..." Liz started but was suddenly cut off by Bingley who insisted that she calll him Charlie because Mr. Bingley was far to formal and since they would be seeing a lot of each other over the coming monthes he prefered to have a friendlier relationship. "Ummm sure..." Liz replied to his little speech and then continued, "Well what can you tell me about your opponent, George Wickham."

"That's Will's forte, that's why he's here." Charlie told Liz.

"Alright then, Mr. Darcy what about you?"

"I prefer to keep that information to myself I had no idea that that was the reason why my friend brought me here and I have no intention of giving you any information concerning that man other than the fact that he inherited that position from his deceased father only a few years ago." Darcy replied snidely.

"Well, it's a start." Charlette said before Liz could say anything because she could see the anger boiling behind Liz's eyes.

* * *

i wish some more people would review it's a good felling and makes me want to continue so if you really want me to continue who'll review right! 


	5. Chapter 5

_okay, so i decided that i'd start this chapter with thanking people for the reviews...its really great. now i've almost hit 10...the big 1-0...you know how you can help me hit it...REVIEW! _

* * *

"That little...aghhh," Liz murmured to herself as she fumbled for her keys. "I didn't know that that was why i was here my butt...where are the?" Liz paused for a minute to glance down into her purse. After shifting a few things, she looked up again and continued her whispered as she walked through the parking lot to her car. "No freaking help, none at all and then you have the nerve to...ahhhh." She held up the keys victorious. Hitting the unlock button, she opened the door to the driver's seat to the Honda Accord. She put her briefcase in the passenger's seat; threw her cellphone onto the center consol and chringed as it hit with a hard thud. Then shoving her keys into the egnition she started the car and began to hour long drive home.

The song "Breaking Us In Two," by Joe Jackson blared as Liz sped along the highway.

"But don't you feel like breaking out just one day on your own...why does what I'm saying hurt you...I didn't say that we were through..." Liz sang at the top of her lungs. It was a great stress reliever for her. "Always something breaking us in two...They say two hearts should be as one for us..." her singing was interrupted by her phone which started singing the James Bond theme as it rang.

"Crud...It's Rick." She said outloud as she lowered the volume of the music.

Flipping open the phone she was greeted by the voice of her best friend, "Hey! So what's up?

"Not much since i last saw you what like this afternoon at lunch."

"You know what I mean Liz. How was the meeting?"

"What meeting?"

"Ha-ha-ha, that's hilarious."

"Oh you mean the Bingley meeting..."

"No...Really, was that what I meant?" Rick's voice was thick with sarcasim.

"Well... It went...alright."

"It would bad didn't it."

"I said alright."

"I know, and I've learned over the years that when you give an answer that means okay then it means that it really went badly but you just don't want to admit it."

"Fine it went okay but there were a few issues."

"Issues?..Was Bingley a jerk or something?"

"No...You were right about Bingley. He's a nice guy, a little too nice and friendly, but nice all the same. Jen's type too, she fell for him as soon as he walked through the door and he did the same when he saw Jen."

Rick laughed, "I'm not surprised at all. So is that what your upset about."

"God no! I liked Bingley. It was his friend I had an issue with and I'm not too fond of his sister either."

"His sister? I didn't know that Bingley had a sister."

"Well he does and she's just about the snobbiest person i've ever met. Oh...wait...no...That position has already been filled by the proud Mr. Darcy."

"Mr. Darcy!" Rick sounded utterly shocked at the mention of the name.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy...Do you know him?"

"Well...I...ummm...What did he do?"

"Well he was a jerk for starters. He walks in all high and mighty and doesn't even greet me or Charlette. Then, Bingley says that Darcy was there to tell me about George Wickham, but Darcy becomes all snobby and says that he didn't know that that was why he was there and he wouldn't tell us anything of use. He sits there sulking for the rest of the meeting and then on his way out has the nerve to tell Bingley that he might want to consider asking Mr. Weiner to assign him different attorneys because he didn't think that we were entirely suitable."

"Did he really?" Rick seemed unsure that Liz was telling the truth.

"Yes he did. If you don't believe me ask Charlette or Jen."

"I believe you, don't worry. So what did Bingley say?"

"I don't know I didn't hear, but Mike hasn't taken me off the case so I guess I'm still on for now."

"Wow...I can't believe Darcy siad that."

"Well, whatever, I don't really care anymore. I mean he's just some stupid guy. To be honest, I would not have any issue with his pride if he hadn't made a comment to hurt mine. But seriosly he's just an idiot."

"Well I better go Liz." Rick siad solemnly.

"Alright talk to you later." and with that they both hung up the phone. Liz going back to listen to Joe Jackson and belting at the lryics with full force and leaving Rick to sit in his apartment alone and ponder the conversation he had just had with Elizabeth.

* * *

_well...what do you think? sorry it took a little longer, i didn't have prewritten stuff for this chapter. I'll try to come out with the next one a little faster._


	6. Chapter 6

_So wow! It's been like months! Sorry about that...I hope this chapter is good so that no one kills me for taking forever and putting out a crappy chapter._

_

* * *

_

The tea kettle boiled and drowned out the refreshing sounds of Godspell that was playing, more like blaring, from the kitchen stereo. Godspell was Liz's comfort music like Jane Austen books was her comfort books and tea was her comfort drink. Ironically two seconds before the tea kettle whistled, Liz had been sitting ina chair in her kitchen reading Jane Austen's _Persuassion_ while belting out the lyrics of the the song "O Bless the Lord my Soul." She continued to sing as she poured herself a cup of tea. Sitting back down again, Liz ceased singing and immersed her self in Anne's troubles about her true love Captain Wentworth. She occasionally took a sip of her tea but for the most part she didn't move a muscle.

It was in this state that Jen found her upon entering the kitchen later that evening. "Liz, why on earth do you feel the need to be comforted today?"

"I don't feel like I need to be comforted." Liz was quick to retort.

"Of course not. That's why you're sitting here listening to Godspell, reading Jane Austen, and drinking tea." Jen replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Those are all your comfort objects Liz. Even Corinne knows that." Corinne was the sisters' roomate and their best friend, who while being their best friend knows absolutely nothing about them because she has the worst memory in all the world.

"Comfort objects? I'm not sure I know what you mean by that." Liz was now purposely being annoying so that Jen would leave her alone.

Jen didn't buy it,"Don't play dumb with me LIz. I'm not going to stop talking to you about this just because your being a pain."

_"Damn!" _Liz thought to herself and for once in her life actually wished that her sister didn't know her so well.

Jen continued, "You know perfectly well what comfort objects are. Everytime your upset or mad you come home and sit here drinking tea listening to that cd and reading some book written by Jane Austen even if you've already read it a million times and you know exactly how it ends."

Liz looked at her sister as though she was deeply offended. "How could you say such a thing! I have never read _Northanger Abbey _and _Lady Susan_ by Jane Austen and so I don't know how that ends."

"Lady Susan?" Jen questioned.

"Yeah," Liz perked up, "It's Jane Austen's seventh novel that like no one in the world knows about. I've got this book upstairs that has all six Jane Austen novels and then this other book written by her called _Lady Susan_ and I've been dying to read it but I haven't had time."

"That sounds interes..." Jen stopped and her facial expression changed. "Nice try Liz. Trying to get me to forget about the comfort objects." Liz slumped back in her seat as Jen continued to scold her in a motherly fashion. "You have nothing to be sad about LIz so put this stuff away and finish that tea."

"I do have something to be sad about." Liz was defiant.

"What could you possibly be sad about?"

"The fact that I was so unfortunate to get the Bingley case." Liz murmured.

She forgot that her sister was clinically proven to have hearing like a bat. "Not this again." Jen moaned.

"Well maybe not the case itself." Liz said as Jen sighed. "Maybe it's more of the fact that I'm mad at Chalie's bastard of a friend and witch of a sister."

Jen didn't laugh at this like Rick would have instead she said, "Liz you don't even know them give them a chance."

"I don't even know them! You heard what Darcy said."

"Forget what Darcy said! Come on Liz move on. Didn't you here when Bingley said that Darcy will be out of town for awhile and won't be back for a few weeks. You won't have to deal with him for a few weeks. Now clean up your comfort objects before Corinne gets home a sees them and starts being more motherly than myslef."

Liz couldn't argue with her sister any longer because she just didn't have to energy so she finally gave in.

* * *

_I know its short but I just thought I'd put it out there. So who wants to kill me first?_


	7. Chapter 7

_so in this chapter i think we'll see a slightly nicer Darcy but a still stubborn Liz. Rick will also be a part of this chapter so...yeah...enjoy!_

* * *

"Is that absolutely all you will give me because it's not much to work with and you really could have told me this over the phone." Liz looked intently at the man in front of her. Darcy stared back at her in deep thought_. If only I could read minds. There is definitely more he knows_. Liz thought to herself. 

"That's it Miss Bennet. I swear."

"Your word doesn't do much for me."

Liz was dead serious but Darcy laughed and said, "Not surprising." Liz's heart gave an odd flutter at the sound of his laugh.

"Anyway, was there a particular reason that you needed to set up a meeting because like I said, you could have just called."

"Calls can be intercepted."

"There was nothing confidential that you just told me."

"True but Charlie had a special request,"

"Oh..."

Darcy held out an envelope. "Here, the occasion is formal so nice dress required."

"How formal is formal? Like prom dress formal?"

Darcy didn't laugh but just looked at her. "Not that nice but close to."

"Oh..." Liz said outloud but in her head she was thinking _What the hell does that mean? Your no help at all! You know that don't you!_

"He told me to tell you to extend the invitation to your sister and Charlette."

"Will do Captain." Will did not find Liz's comment very funny.

A sudden burst of sound reached the ears of the pair as Rick threw open the door to the office. "Liz!" he shouted. "Get out here and tell Collin that..." his voice sudden dribbled off and his body grew rigid. At first Liz was unsure of what just happened, but her confusion soon ended.

"Rick!" Darcy cried out happily as he stood up and walked toward the place where Rick was standing.

"Will?" Rick looked stunned as the other man gave him a quick hug.

"Listen, I was going to stop by on my way home and drop this off to you, but since you're here I'll give it to you now." Darcy held out an envelope that looked exactly like the one he just handed Liz.

"Bingley?" Rick replied as though all of this handing of invitations was normal for him.

"Yeah, and Charlie says that you better be there this year or he'll kill you." Will and Rick laughed for a moment.

"Hey Rick!" Liz suddenly spoke up with a false cheery voice.

Rick grinned at her sheepishly, and then cleared his throat. "Umm...Will why don't you stop by later anyway. Bring Gee with you too. I haven't seen the two of you in ages."

"Sure sounds good. I'll see you later then." Will shrugged then he turned and faced Liz. "Good bye Miss Bennet. Have a nice day." He exited the office.

Rick began to follow him out, but stopped when Liz hissed at him to stay put. "Liz, now don't blow up at me. I can explain."

"You know him!" Liz shouted at him. Rick closed the door so that their conversation would be a little less audible. "You told me outright that you had never heard of him before and yet you knew him all along!"

"Yeah, I know him. He's my cousin."

"Your cousin! Why the hell did you not tell me he was your cousin? He's your flesh and blood! Oh my God, he's your cousin and you let me sit in my car and rant about over the phone to you! You couldn't tell me the fucking truth!"

"Liz, calm down."

"No, give me one good reason why I should calm down. You let me rant about your cousin. Why? So that you could go and tell him what I said and then sit there and laugh about it!"

"No! Liz listen to me for two seconds!" Rick had finally raised his voice, but Liz wasn't intimated.

"One...two" She said coolly. "Time's up." She went to the door and opened it to see a small group of people scatter away."Out," she said simply.

Rick knew better than to argue with her when she was this pissed off. Instead as he walked up to the door he smiled and laughed. "Yeesh! On our menstral cycle are we?" Then laughing again he handed her a motrin and walked out of the office.

* * *

_it's not a long chapter but it gives some info bout Rick and Will and also helps to portray the kind of relationship Rick and Liz have._


End file.
